SunDreams
by SavvySiberian
Summary: Sequel to "I Will Remeber you.... or Will I". Just so you know you dont have to read the first story to understand it helps though. Anyways Piper says something that changes her life for the worse (Leo Piper)


Authors Notes: This is the sequel to I will Remember you… @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Authors Notes: This is the sequel to I will Remember you…. Or Will I. You don't really have to read the story to understand it. Heres a little summary of I will remember you….. incase you don't feel like reading it. Piper and Leo met before Piper becomes one of the charmed ones. They fall in love but it is forbidden. So Leo erases her memory of him so she doesn't have to feel the same pain as he does. He kept a journal talking about her which you will see in this story ;) That's all you really have to know. Oh plus Julie and Lucas my made up characters will also be in this. They are Leo's siblings and also whitelighters. Cole isn't in this cause I wrote it before Cole was in the series sorry. This is a Leo Piper fic my fav :)

I don't own charmed and the Song is by Nsync of course :P. 

Bye LeoAngel

SunDreams  
  
Oh oh ooh oh ooh... (2x)  
  
She stood out just like a diamond baby  
Amongst the tourists in a crowded room  
I took a walk along the sandy beaches  
Under a silver carribean moon  
That's when she...  
  
She promised that (I promised this)  
And I promised this  
And 'til this day I can still picture it  
She took my hand (I took her kiss)  
And I took her kiss  
So temporary these moments of bliss  
  
Some dreams just fade away  
Like yesterday's sunset  
Sundreams are made to stay  
She's one dream I'll never forget  
  
Oh oh ooh oh ooh... (2x)  
  
Everyday just seemed to go too quickly  
And every night just passed us in a blur  
I never noticed the blue skies and water  
Because I only had eyes for her  
And so when...  
  
She promised that (I promised this)  
And I promised this  
And 'til this day I can still picture it  
She took my hand (I took her kiss)  
And I took her kiss  
So temporary these moments of bliss  
  
Some dreams just fade away  
Like yesterday's sunset  
Sundreams are made to stay  
She's one dream I'll never forget  
  
Go back  
Those crazy summer days (Oh yeah)  
Stroll back  
I'll find you through the haze  
  
Some dreams just fade away  
Like yesterday's sunset  
Sundreams are made to stay (Sundreams will stay)  
She's one dream I'll never forget  
  
Leo listened to the lyrics of the song at P3. Piper was dealing with a worker while he sat alone. The lyrics matched what his life had been like. He had found Piper his diamond but was forced away from her. The worst night of his life was at the beach saying goodbye to her. It hurt him so much for the rest of the time he was away. Every night it got harder and harder to do things that came simple to him. Such as walking, talking, just breathing, or his heart beating another beat. The memory just wouldn't get out of his head. He thought about her 24/7. It was almost impossible to do his job. But somehow with the hope of their paves crossing again he got threw it. And indeed their paths did cross again.  
Piper finally got done with her work and came back to Leo.   
"Sorry bout that hunny." She said sitting on his lap. He pulled her close to him taking in her sent.   
"Its ok." Leo replied.   
"What do you say we go home?" Piper asked covering her mouth with his.   
"Hmmm I'd be crazy to decline." Leo replied as Piper slipped her hand into his.  
Piper and Leo headed outside into the alley. Their Leo took her in his strong arms and orbed. A dark figure loomed in the shadows.   
"You both think you know what is to come. You think you have already been threw the storm. Ha well you haven't even come close." The figures eyes glowed red with hatred. "You will pay that's a promise." With that he disappeared.   
A little later on Piper and Leo laid in bed arms around one another. Leo had fallen asleep before Piper. She laid their head on his chest.   
"I love you." She whispered thinking of their relationship. Things had gotten much deeper in their relationship if that's possible. Every day Piper loved him even more. She wanted to take it to the next level. Which is to for them to live together. They practically already did that but Piper wanted to make it official. But this just didn't affect her and Leo. It had to do with her sisters two they also live at the manor. Piper was nervous what if they didn't want him to or if he didn't want to.   
"What are you thinking?" Leo questioned.   
"Huh I thought you where asleep." Piper replied looking into his eyes.   
"I was sort of." Leo answered.   
"Oh well I was just thinking…….." Piper started. She sat up and got on top of Leo. Leo looked towards the clock then back to Piper.   
"Its 3:30 in the morning and you wanna……"   
"No silly I wasn't thinking that." Piper laughed hitting him playfully.   
"To bad." Leo replied pretending to be disappointed.   
"Oh you go back to sleep." Piper replied lying back down.   
"What? Your not gonna tell me?" Leo questioned.   
"I'll tell you later. I have to ask my sisters something." Piper explained.   
"Uh oh sisters advice what's up?" Leo joked.   
"You'll just have to wait. Now go to sleep." Piper replied putting her head back on Leo's chest. After another half hour finally both of them fell into a deep sleep.   
Piper woke up early Leo still sleeping. She hurried out of bed. She wanted to ask Leo today but she had to talk to her sisters first.   
"Hey Piper." Phoebe greeted as Piper come into the kitchen.   
"Phoebe where's Prue?" Piper questioned she wanted to ask them before Leo got up. Usually he didn't sleep long after she left.   
"She's right here." Prue replied from the doorway.   
"Ok well I ummmm wanted to ask you guys something……." Piper started.   
"Yeaaah." Phoebe replied after the long pause.   
"Well I was umm I was wonder if it would sort of yeah know."   
"Spit it out Piper we don't have all day." Prue laughed.   
"Ok if Leo could move in with us?" Piper rushed out. Both girls laughed.   
"Uh hun he already practical does." Phoebe stated.   
"Yeah I know but I wanna make it official you know sharing closet space." Piper explained.   
"Well I don't mind but it's your death. You're the one with less closet space." Phoebe joked.  
"Well I don't have as many as you Pheebs."   
"Yeah its fine with me two." Prue answered.   
"Great love yeah." With that Piper ran back upstairs. She walked into her room to find Leo still asleep. She jumped on top of him immediately waking him up.   
"What was that for? I was having a good dream."   
"It better been about me."   
"Actually it was about this really cute blonde."   
"Hey hmph." Piper replied hitting him. "Blondes are dumb."   
"Just kidding of course it was about you." Leo said before he got wacked again.   
"Ok series now I wanna ask you something." Piper said whipping away her smile.   
"Uh oh I'm not in trouble am I?" Leo asked innocently.   
"I dunno did you do something??" Piper replied suspecial.   
"Of course not."   
"Ok well back to my subject here. I kind of wanted to know if you ummmmm. Ok I know you practical do live her but I ummmmm."   
"Piper you're not making any sense." Leo laughed.   
"Ok well do you ummm wanna you know move in with us?" Piper asked hope in her eyes. Leo smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.   
"I would love to." He whispered. "But are you sure?" Leo questioned.   
"Of course I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." Piper replied pulling him closer. "As much as I loved you before I love you more now."   
"I love you two." They kissed once again. Leo suddenly looked to the sky. "Hmmm duty calls."   
"I'm gonna miss you." Piper replied pouting.   
"Ill be back tonight with my stuff." Leo planted a kiss on her cheek and got up.   
"See yeah later." Leo then orbed out to where ever he orbs to. Piper sat on her bed and sighed trying to get the strength to get ready for work. The man from the alley appeared next to her cloaked.   
*He just left you. You're driving him away. Your moving to fast why do you think he made that excuse. He doesn't want to be anywhere near you. It hurts doesn't it wish you never meat him.* A voice said in Piper's head. She sat their shocked at the words trying to figure them out. She immediately pushed them out of her mind.   
"He does love me." She said with confidence. With that she got up and got ready for work. The man smile changed from a frown.   
"This is going to be harder than I thought." He muttered. "Oh well I have all eternity. I just have to find a weakness of there's." The man then orbed out waiting for a better time to strike.


End file.
